movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loud House Movie (2020)
"We're now Loud to theaters!" : ―Nickelodeon revealing that a film based on The Loud House is happening on Netflix. : The Loud House Movie ''(sometimes referred to ''The Loud House: The Movie)'' ''is an upcoming 2020 American comedy-drama action-adventure animated Netflix film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, Warner Bros. Animation, Village Roadshow Pictures, Cartoon Network Studios, Boomerang, New Line Cinema, Bad Robot Productions, 11dB Media, HIT Entertainment, The Jim Henson Company, Mattel Creations, Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, Jam Filled Enterainment, Nelvana and Gullane Entertainment. It is based on the Nickelodeon animated series, The Loud House. : The film was a success at the box office, It is one of the highest grossing animated films of all time. So Nickelodeon decided to make a franchise from a TV show. and the first Nickelodeon movie based on a 2016 tv series : From the Creator of The Fairly OddParents Aspect Ratio 1.85: 1 (first 17 minutes) 2.35: 1 2.40: 1 (2 post-credit scenes) Synopsis When the 2D hand-drawn universe is taken over by an evil emperor, Lincoln teams up with Jack, Rose, Luan, Clyde, Lisa, Lynn, Ronnie-Anne , Lucy and the rest of the loud family to travel to the live-action universe (which turns them into a 3D version of themselves) to stop them and the evil emperor. Cast : Collin Dean : Braydon Fredrickson : Breanna Fredrickson : Catherine Taber : Liliana Mumy : Nika Futterman : Cristina Pucelli : Jessica DiCicco : Grey Griffin : Lara Jill Miller : Andre Robinson Izabella Alvarez Main * Lincoln Loud (voiced by Collin Dean) – The 11-year-old sixth child and only son of the Loud family, who has white hair and a chipped front tooth.Lincoln has a passion for comic books and is often shown reading them in his underwear. He often cosplays as the fictional superhero Ace Savvy. He breaks the fourth wall on a regular basis by speaking to the audience about the chaotic conditions and sibling relationships of his household.Born on April 11th, 2007 * Jack Loud (voiced by Braydon Fredrickson) The 13 year old boy is the Cousin of Lincoln and his 10 sisters. him and Lincoln have a great friendship together and the same personality instead watches YouTube and plays video games more often and has a Nintendo Switch and a Wii. Born in June 17th, 2006 in the city of Omaha Nebraska and moved to Racine Wisconsin and then to Jefferson City in Missouri and today Tyler Texas. Jack first meet Lincoln and his family when they are young kids. the brother of Rose. :* Rose Loud (voiced by Breanna Fredrickson) The sister of Jack and the 2nd Cousin of Lincoln and his 10 sisters. the sister of Jack. :* Lori Loud (voiced by Catherine Taber) – The 17-year-old eldest child of the Loud family and the only Loud child with a driver's license. Lori is depicted as a bossy, short-tempered, sarcastic, and cynical teenager who is condescending towards her younger siblings. * Leni Loud (voiced by Liliana Mumy) – The 16-year-old second child of the Loud family who always wears sunglasses on top of her head. Leni is depicted as a beautiful, ditzy blonde who shows talents in fashion designing and lock-picking. :* Luna Loud (voiced by Nika Futterman) – The 15-year-old third-eldest child of the Loud family. Luna has a habit of speaking in a mock British accent. She is a wild and upbeat musician who owns various instruments, with her signature instrument being a purple Dean electric guitar. She very closely follows the words of her idol Mick Swagger and always encourages her family to "stay cool." Born on January 3rd, 2003 :* Luan Loud (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) – The 14-year-old fourth-oldest of the Loud family and the comedian of the bunch who is Luna's roommate. Most of her dialogue consists of bad puns followed by her laughter and words "Get It?" much to the disdain of her siblings. She has braces, wears squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes, owns a wooden ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts, and at some times will be seen with a camera. Every April Fools Day, Luan becomes a prank-obsessed maniac which leaves her family and Clyde in complete fear of the holiday as they try to avoid her pranks. Born on January 29th 2004 :* Lynn Loud, Jr. (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) – The 13-year-old fifth child and athlete of the Loud family who is named after her father. She tends to start competitions among her siblings and plays a large amount of sports like baseball, basketball, football, and soccer. In addition, Lynn can also be good at the various forms of martial arts like karate, kickboxing, lucha libre, ninjutsu, and parkour. Born on March 15th, 2005 :* Lucy Loud (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) – The 8-year-old seventh child of the Loud family and Lynn Jr's roommate. Lucy is a gothic girl with interests in poetry, séances, and gothic fiction as well as owning some pet bats. She has pale white skin and long black hair with bangs that conceals her eyes. Born on January 28th, 2008 :* Lana Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) – The 6-year-old eighth child of the Loud family10 and the twin sister of Lola where they share the same room and have both their top teeth missing. Lana a fun-loving tomboy who loves to get her hands dirty, which often annoys Lola. Born on April 1st, 2010 * Lola Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin)– The 6-year-old eighth child of the Loud family and the twin sister of Lana where they share the same room and have both their top teeth missing. Lola is a bratty girly girl who is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way.Born on April 1st, 2010 :* Lisa Loud (voiced by Lara Jill Miller)– The 4-year-old ninth child of the Loud family and a child prodigy who has a PhD and is a Nobel Prize recipient yet is still in kindergarten. She enjoys solving complex equations and math problems and performing elaborate experiments where she would often using her siblings and Clyde as test subjects. Born on January 1st, 2012 :* Lily Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) – The 15 month baby who is the youngest child of the Loud family and is mostly seen wearing a diaper. Lincoln shares a special connection with Lily and babysits her on several occasions. Lily can walk independently and always be occasionally carried by any of her older siblings or her parents for longer distances. Born on June 29th, 2015 :* Clyde McBride (voiced by Andre Robinson) – A nerdy 11-year-old boy who is the best friend of Lincoln and the adoptive son of Howard and Harold. He is an African-American only child and spends almost all of his time with Lincoln. Clyde owns a walkie-talkie that he uses on missions. Clyde shares many interests with Lincoln such as video games and science fiction movies. Born in 2007 :: Supporting * Lynn Loud, Sr. (voiced by Brian Stepanek) – The balding father of the Loud children. His whole face is unseen until the second season. Lynn, Sr. often breaks up fights between his children before it goes too far and does all the cooking in the family as he dreams of being a chef. * Rita Loud (voiced by Jill Talley) – The mother of the Loud children, the daughter of Albert "Pop Pop", and the niece of Ruth. :* Howard and Harold McBride (voiced by Michael McDonald and Wayne Brady) – Clyde's overprotective fathers who care deeply about their son's well-being. Howard is a white man who has red hair and buck teeth while Harold is an African-American man who has thinning black hair and wears a sweater vest with a bow tie. :* Amanda Loud (voiced by Sarah Fredrickson) The mother of Jack and the aunt of Lincoln and his 10 sisters. Born on May 26th, 1974 :* Steven Loud (vocied by Lance Fredrickson) The farher of Jack and the uncle of Lincoln and his 10 sisters. the brother of Lynn Sr. Born on November 13th, 1974. Pets of the Loud Family * Charles – The Loud family's pit bull terrier, who is named after Charles M. Schulz. He is often shown sleeping in Lincoln's room. In the movie, Charles is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. ::* Cliff – The Loud family's pet short-haired cat, who is named after Cliff Sterrett. Cliff is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. ::* Geo – The Loud family's pet Roborovski hamster, who is named after George McManus. He normally travels in a hamster ball. ::* Walt – The Loud family's pet canary, who is named after Walt Kelly. Most of the time, he has an angry expression on his face. ::* Fangs – One of Lucy's pet bats. ::* Hops – Lana's pet frog. ::* Buster -- Jack's pet dog. Recurring * Mrs. Agnes Johnson (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) – Lincoln and Clyde's teacher at Royal Woods Elementary. ::* Albert "Pop Pop" (voiced by Fred Willard) - Rita's father, Ruth's brother, and the kids' grandfather. ::* Chester "Chunk" Monk (voiced by John DiMaggio) – A burly British man who is Luna's roadie. In "Roadie to Nowhere," Chunk's real name is revealed and was revealed to have been a musical alumni at Lori, Leni, and Luna's high school. In the same episode, it is revealed that he has his own band and a flat that he lives in when he isn't doing events that don't require him sleeping in his van. ::* Flip (voiced by John DiMaggio) – The elderly, cheap, and smug owner of "Flip's Food N' Fuel." He also works as a street vendor when not at his gas station. ::* Mick Swagger (voiced by Jeff Bennett) – Luna and Lynn Sr.'s musical idol. He is an obvious parody of Mick Jagger. ::* Coach Pacowski (voiced by Jeff Bennett) – Lincoln and Clyde's gym coach at Royal Woods Elementary who has a crush on Agnes Johnson. ::* Principal Wilbur T. Huggins (voiced by Stephen Tobolowsky) – The Principal of Royal Woods Elementary. Like Lincoln and Clyde, he is also a fan of Ace Savvy. ::* Liam (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) – One of Lincoln's friends who talks with a southern accent. He enjoys loud music exclaiming that he wants the music "turned up to eleven." ::* Rusty Spokes (voiced by Wyatt Griswold) – The talkative member of Papa Wheelie's bicycle gang who is one of Lincoln's schoolmates. In "Back in Black," it is revealed that Rusty has a brother named Rocky. ::* Zach (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) – One of Lincoln's schoolmates. According to Lincoln in "Overnight Success," Zach lives "between a freeway and a circus." ::* Scoots (voiced by Grey Griffin) - An old woman on an elderly scooter who is one of Albert's friends. Additional Voices * Carlos Alazraqui :* Tom Kenny :* Tara Strong :* Billy West :* Richard Miche :* Charlie Adler :* Phillipe Benichou :* Dan Castellaneta :* Lisa McClowry :* Casey Kasem :* Roger Rose :* Margaret Smith :LIVE ACTION CHARACTERS : :Zach King as Canard V. James :(more coming soon...) Production Development In late November 2016, Nickelodeon sent a facebook message just a image with no text with it, people were confused what it was, but then YouTubers decided to make a video on it. The image was mostly black, but there was Lincoln dressed up in a bikini in the image. People wanted to see it more, so they brighten it up, and it showed 2 movie cameras and Lincoln but with a scared face. The bottom of the image then said "We're now Loud to Theaters!". After people saw this investigation, The Loud House fans started to freak out, and were excited for it. 2 weeks after that, Nickelodoen then made a Listen Out Loud podcast saying that their making a movie, they only said that to people who don't know what's going on. Then they said that they will produce it with Walt Disney Pictures and Paramount Animation, to make the film. They also said that they plan for the release date to be around Feburary 2019, but then it got delayed due to The Lego Movie Sequel being in its release date, so they decided to make it around Summer 2020 FOR NETFLIX. Writing Writing on the film began on Early May 2018. However, the script is still in-progress. It has also been announced that it will be written by Karen Malach. Filming Coming Soon! Animation The film will be recorded at Nickelodeon Movies at Los Angles, CA for the US and Internationally. It will be using animation on the same design on The Loud House Characters. They will also use the same engine Nickelodeon uses for the The Loud House characters. Disney and Paramount told Nickelodeon that "Let's hope this movie isn't as bad as Rugrats in Paris: The Movie". Visual Effects Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music See page: The Loud House Movie/Soundtrack Release Dates See page: The Loud House Movie/Release Date On Netflix (2021) Listen Out Loud Podcasts See article:The Loud House Movie/Listen Out Loud The Bonus Podcasts of Listen Out Loud will show with and after the movie, and Will be on the Blu-Ray. Here is a list of Podcasts from the film. Bonus Features The Bonus Features will include with Blu-Ray only. Here is a list of Special Features from the film. TV Spots See Page: The Loud House Movie/TV Spots Coming soon! Credits See Page: The Loud House Movie/Credits Rating This film has been rated G ( Guidance) due to: Some Action 10/10 * An explosion occurs. * Lincoln makes an epic jump. Mild Peril 2/10 * Some scenes may show some danger. Rude Humor 3/10 * Luna makes fun of Luan. Some Scenes May Scare Children 9/10 * Lincoln puts on a mask. Movie Trailers & Teaser Trailer All Trailers See Page: The Loud House Movie/Trailer transcripts Teaser Trailer See Page: The Loud House Movie/Teaser Trailer Coming Soon! Movie Transcript See Page: The Loud House Movie/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, please expect it to be unfinished! Theatrical Short Film While people are watching the film in cinema, they'll get a chance to see a theatrical short based on Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, which will be named 5 Seconds. It will be about Coco LaBouche giving Angelica 5 seconds to come with a reason why Coco shouldn't look her up forever and ever. Openings (In Cinemas) See Page: Opening to The Loud House Movie 2020 AMC Theater Merchandise Happy Meal Toys You can get a Lincoln, Jack, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, and Clyde as action figures in your purchase of a Happy Meal. For more Info, click here. Kraft Mac & Cheese Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. Backpacks The characters will be on a backpack of they're color. Toys The characters in the film will have 7" Action Figures, Plushes, Micro Figures, Playsets with 3" Figures, and props of the characters, made by Wicked Cool Toys. LEGO LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: The Loud House Movie Sets Coming soon! Promotional Sets Coming soon! Variant Logos. * Paramount Pictures - None. * Warner Bros. Pictures - None. * Nickelodeon Movies - Lincoln sees a Nickelodeon ball, then squeezes it, but he squished it too hard, it splatted ink. He Then comes in the screen(All clean)Then Giggles. Featured Song See article: Hard Available in the US The song is sang by Rihanna. See article: Ocean Man Available in the International Release The song is by Ween Outtakes See Page: The Loud House Movie/Outtakes (page coming soon) An outtake is a humorous reel of forgotten, ruined and reworked scenes of the cast. Reception Box Office When the film will be released, Nickelodeon predicted a successful Box Office. Critical Response Within it's first week of the teaser trailer's release, The Loud House Movie gained positive acclaim by both critics and audiences and has received an 99% rating score on Rotten Tomatoes as the consensus says "The Loud House Movie is not only the first 2010s nickelodeon series movie to ever be good, but also, the first to begin a shared universe." This movie also has a 97% rating on Metacritic. The film was given a Best Animated Feature nomination during the Annie Awards of 2021. It also received a rating of 9.6/10 on IMDB, and a 4/5 on Common Sense Media. Awards and nominations The Movie Idea Awards This movie won for "Best animated and Hilarious Nickelodeon film" on The Movie Awards and won Best Voice from an Animated Film for Lincoln's funny moments. Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2021 The Movie won for "The Loudest Movie ever", on KCA 2021, and won Great animation from Chris Savino Movie-based Episode The film did became really successful at the box office, so Hollywood decided to contact Nickelodeon. to make an episode based on the movie, and they agreed. So the movie has a episode. Since the Movie made a Huge Box Office Success, they will include A Part in the episode where Lincoln and his sisters go to Hollywood. Competition with Rugrats in Paris: The Movie See article:The Loud House: The Movie/Lawsuit A Week before the Film went into Development, Nickelodeon decided to make a lawsuit against the 2000 film'' Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. Paramount made a Decision to judge which movie should be acquired to win the lawsuit. The Competition went on Until they made a Decision that The Loud House Movie will continue in development, While Rugrats in Paris: The Movie will have to be forgotten for a while. Copyright '''Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. accepted the rights to use the term The Loud house, 1 Boy and 10 sisters, etc. They also accepted the rights to use The Loud House characters in the film. The characters and the terms are owned by Nickelodeon. The names and looks of the characters that did originate from Nickelodeon belongs to its respective owners.' © 2020 Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros, and Nickelodeon. All rights reserved. Gallery See page: The Loud House Movie/Gallery coming soon. Trivia See page: The Loud House Movie/Trivia coming soon Easter Eggs See page: The Loud House Movie/Easter Eggs coming soon References See page: The Loud House Movie/References Polls Do you think this is a good idea for a movie?? YEAH!! IT SHOULD BE A REAL MOVIE!! Don't Know NO, SOUNDS STUPID!! Have you ever wanted a Loud House Movie?? YEAH!! Not Sure NO! Should i Continue Working on The Loud House Movie or continue working on The Emoji Movie 2:Salsa de Party? Continue working on The Loud House: The Movie Don't know Continue working on The Emoji Movie 2:Salsa de Party Should I Make a Sequel to The Loud House Movie?? Yes, That'll Be Cool! Not sure NO, I WANT IT SINGLE!! Since Chris Savino got kicked out of The Loud House, Should he be kicked out of the Film? Yes! Maybe.. NO! Do you like the updates on the film? Yeah! Not sure No! What will happen after the film releases Peace The theaters will be filled. THE END WILL COME! Possible Sequel Paramount got a Rating S+ From the critics that they decided to make a sequel, being released in 2024. Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2020 films Category:July 2020 Releases Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:PG Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Drama Category:Action-Drama Category:Action Category:Action films Category:Adventure Category:Animated movies Category:Animation Category:Family films Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:American films Category:Science-Fiction Category:Science-Fiction films Category:Movies based on cartoons Category:Viacom Category:Upcoming Category:Kids Movies Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy films Category:Slice of life Category:TLHCU Category:The Loud House Movie Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Nickelodeon Category:2D animation Category:3D animation Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Movies Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:G-rated films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:New Line Cinema Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Crossover Movies Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Mattel Creations Category:DHX Media Category:WarnerMedia Category:Nelvana